Let The Games Begin
by Nakamura
Summary: [SAKUxSASU]Sakura has finally given up on Sasuke. Now, 5 years later, She sees him again. What will happen between these two when mind games become reality? [chap 2 up]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. blah. thats so stupid.

oh and ( ) is me talking ok?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing his cold hard eyes for the first time, she shivered.

The darkness and lustful hate came over them whenever they talked about HIM. He who killed their parents. The one he would get revenge on.

A raven haired boy would sit on the park bench for hours on end, staring into nothingness.

She would stand on the other side, watching him, worrying about him.

This came to an end when something drastic happened.

Time seemed to go by so fast... and then... 5 years later

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruno Sakura Walked down the Kohana streets, looking at all the shops that were set up. She smiled. She was going to be able to do some serious shopping. Her walking was uneven because of the overloaded shopping bags thats she already carried, the bags proudly saying the name of their store. Sakura was supposed to meet Ino at the cafe on wind street but she saw the cutest outfit and had to buy it. ( Retail Therapy) Sakura almost walked right by the cafe if Ino hadn't shouted over to her.

"SAKURA! OVER HERE!" Ino yelled over at her, her hands cupped over her mouth to make it louder. As Sakura looked over, Ino waved her hand in the air.

"Oh! Hey Ino!" Sakura said as she walked over to the cafe rather quickly and sat down on one of the outdoor chairs.

"Soo... What did you buyyy..." Ino dragged out as she eyed the bulging shopping bags.

"Nothing" Sakura stsated sarcastically as she gave Ino the 'oh-my-god-your-stupid' look and rummaged through a few of the bags and took out a skirt and a tank top. Ino gasped in awe.

"How much was that! I saw that at Garage for $45!" Ino exclaimed (ok yes i hate Garage... OVERPRICED MUCH?)

"Its only cost..." She paused for a dramatic effect. "$20!" Ino sqealed.

"OH MY GOD! 20 dollars! you gotta be kidding me! thats like stealing! How did you manage to find that for $20! I couldnt even find a kimono for new years in like ever! all of them are on ebay for like 100 something bucks!..." Ino went on and on and Sakura just smiled and sighed a bit. Her friend could go off on something so simple. (This actually happened to me. XD)

"Yes Ino...$20. I don't go to Garage. I went to Le Chateau for it! The owner knows me and just adores me." She pulled back a wisp of pink hair and put her head down on her hand which was being supported by the table.

"Le Chateau! oh my god! you found one? wow!" Ino shreiked again as if on cue, two coffee cups appeared in front of them.

"The Tea you ordered." A fimiliar voice said, as a hand went to the side of the waiter's body.

Sakura looked up and her eyes met a certain raven haired boy's eyes. Her expression was hilarious to Ino. Ino started to laugh so hard as Sakura Jaw dropped.

_'I thought he left Kohana!'_ Sakura thought as she just stared at him.

_'CHEA! SASUKE"S BACK!" _Inner Sakura screamed in excitment, pumping her fists in the air. (I love Inner Sakura for some reason..)

_'I thought I got rid of you...'_ Sakura thought to herself as she came back to reality as she hear Ino clear her throat.

"Uh.. Sakura...Yeah Hes here..." She sad a little bit freaked out and a little bit sarcastic.

Sasuke just looked away and turned around and walked away.

"If you bitches need anything, Call me."

Sakura snapped. Never had she been called a bitch before. Never. Never wasn't about to be shambled by a certain prick.

"Well if you need anything concerning bed problems call me." Sakura retailiated, her voice filled with amusment.

Sasuke flinched and then smirked while he turned to face them again.

"I think I'll do just that."

_'That bitch thinks she can just turn me down and embarass me in front of a bunch of people ill let her have whats good for her.'_

"Heres mah number. call meh." Sakura said seductivlly as she threw a small card with no effort towards him. He grabbed it and smirked, turned around and went back in the cafe.

"And let the games begin."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG this is too good to be true! lmao even though I have mah other story, I made this one and I dont know if ill keep it going. R&R pwese


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters.

AND: I was originally going to make this a one shot and finish it like that but i thought: what the heck why not continue it? hell hope you like it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up the next morning to the phone ringing, Sasuke turned over and groaned hoping the phone would stop ringing. It had been ringing for about 4 minutes when it finally stopped. He smiled and turned on his other side to sleep. He was almost asleep when he heard the phone again. He sat up and yelled.

"ARGH! WHY WON'T THEY STOP CALLING!"

He grabbed the phone and put the receiver to his mouth.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

His voice was strong and full of anger. He was being woke up at a god awful time. He looked at the clock breifly and saw it was about four in the morning. He turned his attention to the voice on the other line.

"Sasuke. You have been away for so long Hokage-Sama has prepared a training excerise for you. please report to the forest in 45 minutes."

Sasuke was about to shout back when the person hung up. Hearing the tone, his head hung in defeat. He flipped his legs over to the side of the bed and raised from the bed, streching his arms above his head. He grogailly walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. He had been the same since Orochimaru (I hope thats how you spell it...) had taken his body for a container. He streched again and looked at the time. He ahd already wasted 20 minutes staring at himself. His eyes widened and he ran towards the bathroom to get ready.

"KUSO! IM GOING TO BE LATE!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sakura had the same problem only for her, she was already up. She streched and looked over at the ringing phone that had been going for hours. nobody calls her at 4 in the morning. She decided to pick it up.

"Hello?"

She talked into the phone as if she had just been stabbed.

"Hello. This is Hokage-sama's 'pet dog'."

Sakura just laughed and smiled a bit.

"Naruto! Why are you calling me at 4 in the morning!"

"Well.. Hokage-sama wants you to go out to the practice area for Sasuke. He needs to be back into the forces."

Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead and stood up, walking to the bathroom.

"Fine. I'll talk to you later ok Naruto?"

"Fine. Goodbye!"

He hung up and Sakura threw the phone back onto the hook. She sighed and grabbed her clothes and went downstairs, grabbing a peice of toast on the way out the door. She was reading a book she had in her hand when suddenly she bumped into someone. She looked up to say sorry and stopped in mid-sentence. There in front of her was Sasuke. She smiled evily and walked past him. This was going to be funny. He looked like he didn't know that she was going to be his insrtuctor by the confused look on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking back at Sakura, Sasuke shook his head and thought that she was up to something. He remebered yesterday and slapped his head. Duh she was going to do something! He ran along the path and managed to get to the training grounds before his instructor. He stopped running and looked up at the sky, which was oddly clear. He shrugged and sat under a large oak tree, putting his hands behind his head and crossed his legs. He could take any instructor.

He smiled to himself and looked up at the figure in front of him. Sakura suddenly appear from no where in front of him holding a clip board. He closed one eye and sighed.

"What do you want now, wench?" (HE SOUNDS LIKE INUYASHA:O)

"Im your Instructor."

Sasuke almost choaked when he heard this. He bent down and pounded his chest. He couldnt believe "weak" Sakura was going to train him. He feel to his knees and his choaking went to laughing. Sakura became bright red with anger. She powered her foot with charkra and kicked him in the stomach hard. Sasuke felt a stab of pain and then he coughed and blood came out of his mouth. Warm blood fell from his mouth and He held his stomach and stood up, not before shaking and relying on the tree a few times. This was going to be bad.

"Lets get started shall we?" She answered, giving him the most evil glare he ever saw.

He shuddered a bit. Him, scared of Sakura! The though swirled around in his mind while he tired to think of an idea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is pretty short but I am going to finish this is 5 chapters. thanks for the reviews for the 1st chappie. R&R please


End file.
